uminekofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Umineko no Naku Koro ni discografia
thumb|Akiko Shikata – One-Winged Bird (2009)La música de Umineko fue proporcionada por varios artistas de música, incluyendo a los profesionales y artistas Dojin, y Dai, el compositor de la mayoría de la música que se encuentra en los arcos de respuesta de When They Cry: Higurashi, también tenía una mano en el proyecto como director musical . El tema de apertura para Umineko no Naku Koro ni es "Katayoku no Tori", compuesta y cantada por Akiko Shikata, que fue lanzado en el Comiket 74 el 15 de agosto de 2008, y para su publicación el 29 de agosto de 2008 por Frontier Works. El tema de apertura para Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru es "Okarutikusu no Majo" por Ayumu de Zwei, mientras que el tema de los créditos del personal es "Tsubasa: Hope" por Rekka Katakiri. Una banda sonora original fue puesto en libertad el 26 de agosto de 2009. Esta es una lista de los medios de comunicación de audio publicado que están relacionados con la Umineko no Naku Koro ni series. Abarcando desde las novelas visuales originales a través de remakes, series de anime, etc, hay más de 50 álbumes de bandas sonoras (entre individuales). Umineko Motion Graphic Umineko Motion Graphic vol.1: Nakanai Kimi to Nageki no Gensou Umineko Motion Graphic vol.2: Nakanai Kimi to Nageki no Gensou - Aitouka Umineko Motion Graphic vol.3: Nakanai Kimi to Nageki no Gensou - Toriko Umineko Motion Graphic vol.4: Nakanai Kimi to Nageki no Gensou - DEAREST -not in sight without love- Umineko Motion Graphic vol.5: Zenshuu Nakanai Kimi to Nageki no Gensou Umineko Motion Graphic vol.6: Nakanai Kimi to Aganai no Gensou Umineko Motion Graphic vol.7: Nakanai Kimi to Aganai no Gensou - Amane Uta Umineko Motion Graphic vol.8: Nakanai Kimi to Aganai no Gensou - Hibiki 2007 M.Graveyard Special CD ~ Umaretekite Kurete Arigatou 2008 Umaretekite Kurete Arigatou When they sing Vol.1 Gathered WiLL ~ Umineko no Naku Koro ni Special Tracks Umineko no Naku Koro ni / Akiko Shikata Sound of the golden witch ACTIVE PAIN Majo no Toki ~le moment de la SORCIERE~ Preview Ver. 2009 DisCode Umineko no Naku Koro ni musicbox Blue Umineko no Naku Koro ni musicbox Red Observer ~Witch who lives~ for Umineko no Naku Koro ni When they sing vol.2 Golden Syndrome PURECO WORKS Vol.1 ~Farewell gift~ Katayoku no Tori Umineko no Naku Koro ni Episode.1 Original Soundtrack Essence la divina tragedia ~Makyoku~ Naku Naku Solo Guitar 2 Occultics no Majo / Ayumu TV Animation "Umineko no Naku Koro ni" Original Soundtrack ~Rose Crimson~ Umineko no Naku Koro ni Image Album "ROKKENJIMA in LOVE" Wonderful World Majo no Toki ~le moment de la SORCIERE~ Fluff ~Orgel Arrange Mini Album~ 2010 Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru musicbox -Kiri no Pithos- Millenary for Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru Re:Hymn Lostwing - Umineko no Naku Koro ni image songs When they sing vol.3 Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru musicbox Black Umineko no Naku Koro ni xaki works "xwerk" Goldist -Konjiki no Chi ni Somaru Mae ni- Umineko no Naku Koro ni xaki works "xwerk" Edition Noblesse Oblige 2011 Senkyou no Igreja / KOKOMI (Asriel) zts on classics RedSoul ~Image Soundtracks From Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru~ Cocoon of White Dreams ~Ricordando il Passato~ Dear Golden Witch Revelations Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru musicbox Red When they sing vol.4 Nekomaneki-kagekidan presents. Uminekononakukoroni Collection of character image songs. ROKKENJIMA YAKAI Golden Showtime! ~Ougon Musou Kyoku CROSS~ 2012 Inanna no Mita Yume / Zwei Higurashi no Naku Koro ni 10th Anniversary CD -you&history- Colors ~Futatsu no Naku Koro ni~ Umineko no Naku Koro ni Nekomaneki Arrange Album "Akoustika" Higurashi no Naku Koro ni 10th Anniversary CD MelonBooks Bonus CD -you & history- another history Umineko no Naku Koro ni Image Album "Shoujo≠M" 2013 Umineko no Naku Koro ni Arrange Album "Akoustika II" Higurashi×Umineko no Naku Koro ni Piano Collection Umineko no Naku Koro ni Arrange Album "Akoustika III" Umineko no Naku Koro ni Arrange Album "Akoustika IV" Watashi-tachi ga 07th Sakuhin wo Tsukuru no wa dou Kangaete mo ￮￮ ga Warui! Umineko Gikyoku Categoría:Música